Montferrat
How Montferrat joined the Tourney Montferrat is a believer in Yaldaboth's faith, but he shows grief in killing civilians, including babies, stating that Yaldaboth will not give his blessing to Child killers. He has a Darker side, in particular his sadistic smile when he thinks of the fate Innocentius will reserve to Tahamine and shows no remorse at the death sentence of Etoile for high treason despite her innocence. Montferrat takes part in the Battle of Atropatene and the invasion of Pars, having served in the conquest of Kingdom of Maryam just before Pars's invasion. At the battle he was posted in the Lusitanian's fortification and remarks that Pars's cavalry is formidable. Near the end of the battle he discusses with his fellow General Baudouin. Montferrat probably participated in the siege of the Royal Capital and was present after the battle when the Captured Queen Tahamine was brought to the King of Lusitania. He, like all other intendants, were shocked when the King announces his intention to marry Tahamine. Montferrat and Baudouin were mentioned to the gathered Lusitanian Troops scattered across the occupied Pars in order to face the Parsian Army advancing toward Ecbatana from Peshawar. After Hilmes's disposal of some of the top Lusitanian generals, Montferrat and Baudouin became Guiscard's advisor and councillor, helping the Prince in dealing with the declining situation, and they participated in the assassination plot against Innocentius, but they can do little more than Watch as Hilmes raids Ecbatana and save Princess Irina. Preparing for war, Montferrat's troops are accosted by a fairy seeking the power of Yaldabaoth, Miss Nettle. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his beard preparing to take out a spear After the announcer calls his name Montferrat pulls out his spear and moves it right as the camera zooms saying "A trickery was necessary that to fight them head on would've been suicide. Special Moves Reaper Spear (Neutral) Montferrat runs forward and pierces his spear. Faith Rush (Side) Montferrat spins his spear, then throws his shield out to his enemies. Then the shield comes back to him afterwords. Equal Blade (Up) Montferrat stabs his spear forward, then jumps swinging the weapon up. God Brand (Down) Montferrat leaps forward while spinning his spear. God's Breath (Hyper Smash) Montferrat bangs his spear, then three Lusitanian spearmen appear behind him. Montferrat then shouts "ASKRILIOS!" then he and the spearmen charge at the opponent giving 15 hits if successful. Yaldabaoth's Grip (Final Smash) Montferrat swings his spear upward. If he hits, he bashes his shield on the opponent three times, then praying to Yaldabaoth, Montferrat's spear his blessed with energy, then he slams the spear down, bursting the energy to blow the opponent away. Victory Animations #Montferrat sets his spear and shield together saying "Shame to kill a non-believer." #Montferrat swings his shield then slams his spear down saying "I regret that we had to meet this way." #Montferrat thrusts his shield then says "It was too quick." then swings his spear saying "Never turn your back on God's equality." On-Screen Appearance Montferrat jumps off his horse readying his spear and shield and closes his left hand saying "A bloody death to all those who don't believe, eh?" Trivia *Montferrat's rival is an ambitious, self-centered fairy, Miss Nettle. *Montferrat shares his English voice actor with Smoker, Bob Wilson, Exploud and Hyo Imawano. *Montferrat shares his French voice actor with Freeman, Big Metalun, Sin Kiske, Zero-Two, Bugzzy, Goum, Strider Hiryu, Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Coyote Starrk, Genshin, Danny, King Lukas, Hansel, Klepto, Sima Shi, Doctrine Dark, Hisoka Murow and Sebastian Michaelis. *Montferrat shares his German voice actor with Liu Bei, Usopp, Narciso Anasui and Slayer. *Montferrat shares his Arabic voice actor with Anubis, Tiger Mask, Jin Kazama, Junpei Ryuzouji, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Goh Hinogami, Taurus Aldebaran, Kazuma Torisuna, Shunsaku Ban, Aoshi Shinomori, Galacta Knight, Tumble, Shoyo Hinata, Black Turbo, Toothless, Jonin Baki, Kidomaru, Shikamaru Nara, Syo Kirishima, Towa, Kakashi Hatake, Nobuyuki Sanada, Izuru Kira, Ky Kiske, Akihiko Sanada, Halreed Copacabana, Mu La Flaga (a.k.a. Neo Roanoke, in all his Mobile Suits), Mister Bushido/Graham Aker (in all his Mobile Suits), Bolin, Juza, Rogue Cheney, Baby Vegeta, Starjun and Hidan. *Montferrat shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Chef Kawasaki, Gemini Saga, Garbodor, Lane Aime, Klaw, Cooler, Meta-Cooler, Van Hohenheim, Doctrine Dark and Appule. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters